Major White
Major White is an U.S. army major appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Empire Major White was assigned to Sierra Muñoz to bring in Jackie Estacado. The U.S. government was very interested in his "body armour" and wanted to learn how they themselves could reproduce it and use it to their advantage. When he reaches Sierra Muñoz, Major White makes a contact with a local rebel leader, Marisol Yanez. As they enjoy a meal made by Marisol's Mother, White reveals that the new regime has access to weapon technology that's on pace with their own and that is intolerable. White proposes that together they will attack Jackie's fortress and then the US military will capture Estacado. He then reveals his resources: a couple of Apache helicopters and a small army. Marisol then gets into a helicopter with Marisol and head to Jackie's home. As the Apache's destroy the mansion, Jackie attacks them. After a tough fight, he manages to destroy three helicopters out of four. Marisol urges White to leave, before Jackie takes them down too, but the Major refuses. With the help of his Darklings, Jackie jumps towards the helicopter, but after witnessing Marisol in it, decides to let them go. After being betrayed by Professor Kirchner, the resistance captures and imprisons Jackie. Estacado reveals that he can't undone the damage the Nightfall has done if he gets to the cathedral where the drug is made. Together with Marisol, Major White and the resistance fighters they travel to the Cathedral, but not before she puts a suicide vest on Jackie in case he decides to betray them. The group reaches the cathedral and Jackie makes the necessary changes to the Nightfall, so it would cure the addicts in the country. As they decide to leave, they're confronted by Elle who is now pregnant. Having showed to be pregnant to Jackie, Elle expresses that she wants to be with him. She then notices the rebels and becomes hostile. Elle proceeds to attack and kill all of them except Marisol. She then incapacitates Marisol and notices that she looks like Elle. Before Elle can do anything to Marisol, Major White comes and opens fire on her. As Elle recovers, White, Marisol and Jackie proceed to escape. Elle quickly recovers and tries to stop them, but White's men shine light on her, letting them to escape. White reveals to have figured out that Jackie and his Darklings are weak to direct light. He plans to bring Jackie back to states and let scientists in D.C. to experiment on him. Suddenly, Marisol realizes that she has lost the phone, which activates Jackie's suicidal vest. She decides to take off the suicide vest from Jackie before someone activated it. Estacado tells Marisol that he's not worthy and she should let him die, but she continues to work. Jackie tells to Marisol about his dark and troubled past. He begins to cry as Marisol finishes taking off the vest. At that moment, Kirchner activates the vest and instantly obliterates Marisol, rips apart Jackie, while White is loses his left arm, left eye and is heavily wounded. Even with his deep wounds, Major White manages to reach safety and over the months recovers from his injuries. He's then stationed at Fort Knox. The Hunting Party Major White notices a security breach and orders his men to check it out. Realising that it's Estacado, he authorizes the tanks to use live ammunition on him. The tanks then surround Jackie and open fire on him. Jackie counter attacks by ripping apart one of the tanks. He then is shot to the chest by another tank. As Jackie tries to fly away, Major White orders to shoot him with a phosphorous round. The round hits Jackie and knocks him out. Jackie is captured by Major White who ties him to a signal lamp. He reveals that the Department of Defense is really interested in Jackie and wants to find out how his powers work. Major White says that Marisol's death changed him. He promised to himself that there will be no more people like Marisol, innocent people loosing their lives because of men like him or Jackie. White then reveals that the government has sent a special team to take Jackie away so they could make super soldiers with the powers like Estacado's. In order to prevent this, White releases Jackie and makes him promise that he won't let himself to be captured dead or alive. Personality Major White is a man who loves his job as governments agent. He takes pride in the results he produces and always completes his work with a smile on his face. White is wholly devoted to his country and would do anything to protect it. Even if it meant protecting his country from itself. After witnessing the death of Marisol, Major White promises himself that there will be no more innocents ripped to pieces by guys like him or Jackie. But after meeting with Jackie again, he realises that there's got to be no more superhumans like Jackie. Believing that no one can be trusted with this kind of power, White was willing to go against his orders and release Jackie, so his government couldn't more people like him. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Marksman: Major White could wield all kinds of rifles with deadly precision. * Tactician: Major White is good tactician. After just once witnessing Jackie's powers, he figures his weakness to direct light. * Pilot: Major White has at least basic knowledge of aircraft piloting. He was able to pilot an Apache helicopter during his attack on Jackie's mansion. Gallery Pedro79.jpg|Major White meeting with Marisol. Pedro48.jpg|Major White talking with Marisol. Pedro53.jpg|Major White piloting a helicopter. Pedro54.jpg|Major White with Marisol Yanez taking down Jackie's former security. Pedro23.jpg|Major White escaping with Jackie and Marisol. Knox40.jpg|Major White after the explosion. Knox36.jpg|Major White informing the security of a breach. Knox13.jpg|Major White ordering to shoot Jackie down. Knox25.jpg|Major White having captured Jackie. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human